The invention relates in general to mining and in particular to a new and useful planing machine for underground mining with a cutter in the transition range from the longwall to the drift, particularly for a simultaneously mined seam drift, where the planing and cutting range overlap and the cutter is driven over a bearing shaft with guide rollers for the plane chain.
A planing machine is already known where the plane guide has an extension projecting into the drift range. This extension is designed for guiding a cutting disk with a disk guide in such a way that the cutting range leading into the drift overlaps the planing range. This permits mechanical clearing even of the dead space not covered by the plane, because in the longwall drift transition range, the reciprocating cutting disc now clears out the planing dead space, which otherwise has to be cleared manually. This planing machine has asserted itself in practice but it requires more space for the temporary storage of the coal mined in the end position of the plane and which is to be evacuated.